


Ecstasy

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自愈中，糖分缺乏。<br/>补完两年前的短篇，感觉对角色的认知变化是一件非常有趣的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy

　　但丁用维吉尔的书在地上堆了个金字塔，他全神贯注地看着书堆，竭力控制自己发抖的手，小心翼翼地把塔尖放上去，可是金字塔晃了两下之后轰然倒塌。  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊——”他的心血毁于一旦，他的耐性也终于彻底耗尽，不爽地摔打着无辜的书籍，用脚把它们踹得到处都是。  
　　“我要出去！”  
　　“不行。”  
　　“你不能这样关着我，我又不是犯人！”  
　　但丁随手抓起一本书砸向维吉尔的后脑勺，维吉尔抬手接住飞来的‘凶器’，转过身挂在椅背上看着地上的弟弟，发现他好像跟小时候比也没什么两样。  
　　“犯人哪有你自由，犯人可没机会用书砸我。”维吉尔遗憾地摇了摇头，表示没得商量。  
　　“你这样很打击我的工作热情。”  
　　“……”  
　　但丁捕捉到了老哥的动摇，立刻换上讨好的口气说：“就一晚上而已，不会有事的，我保证。”  
　　“你用什么保证？”维吉尔把书放到桌上。  
　 “你不放心可以跟我一起去啊！你跟着我总不会有事吧。”  
　　“……”  
　　“你看你整天坐在这种不见天日的地方多无聊啊，跟我去一次你就知道外面的好了。”  
　　“我只是不喜欢那种地方，而且现在这段时间我不适合抛头露面。”  
　　但丁站了起来，走到维吉尔身边，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，另一只手合上了他的笔记本电脑。  
　　“做人不能太一板一眼，太正经就没意思了，很多事情跟你想的不一样。你看这么多年都过来了，还怕这一晚上？”  
　　“是不是我今天不放你出去，你就不打算放过我了？”  
　　换维吉尔抬头看他，但丁脸上一副志在必得的神采。  
　　“没错！”但丁跳上了桌，把维吉尔的电脑压在屁股下面。  
　　维吉尔沉默地看了他一会儿，说：“我去洗澡换衣服。”  
　　“耶！”  
　  
　　但丁的目的地是KISS BAR，他说最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，维吉尔已经懒得开口。不过出门前还是做了调查，今天那边到是正好没事，莉莉丝大约是去曼达斯那里了。只是普通的恶魔和监视器的话，小心一些便足够应付，谨慎一点总是好的。  
　　到了夜总会附近，维吉尔找了个不显眼的地方停车。  
　　下车前但丁揽住老哥的肩膀，把他拉过来贴着他的头一脸坏笑地说：“我真的没想到，原来你也有正常人的衣服啊。”  
　　维吉尔白了他一眼，抬脚把他从副驾驶的位子上踹下去了。  
　　“这可是你的衣服，弄坏了我不赔的啊。”但丁故意顺势跌出去，坐在地上看着怒气槽噌噌上涨又无可奈何的老哥，心情愉悦。  
　　但丁通常都是一个人去，这次虽然换了衣服，但带着人难免显眼。刚进门就看到熟识的舞娘南希一边从胸罩和内裤里掏钱一边凑了过来。  
　　“呀，但丁你这阵子都跑哪里鬼混去了？咦，还带了个帅哥来啊。”南希点完手头的钱，重新塞进胸罩里。她凑到维吉尔身边，出于职业本能，她立刻就闻出他香水的牌子，看出他的衣服鞋子价格不菲。她不动声色地给旁边的几个脱衣舞娘使了眼色，她们立刻都凑了上来。  
　　“但丁，这位先生是什么人？是第一次来吗？”  
　　“跟你蛮像的诶，你哥？”  
　　“帅哥，想玩点什么？”  
　　但丁不等维吉尔说话，伸手把他拉过来塞进女人堆里，向她们介绍：“他是谁不重要，他很有钱的，你们千万不要客气。”  
　　维吉尔立刻被一群身材姣好穿着暴露的女人淹没了。  
　　那一瞬间，维吉尔的表情让但丁觉得爽爆了，他差点就大笑出来。趁着他被那群女人缠上脱不开身，但丁问吧台要了半打啤酒，全都算在了他哥头上，一个人拎着跑去二楼找了个角落坐下。  
　　还是这样的生活更舒服自在。但丁在桌角敲掉瓶盖，咕咚咕咚灌下去半瓶，在昏暗的角落里看着那些奇形怪状的恶魔混在人群里，套着人类的躯壳在舞池里扭动着它们丑陋的身躯。震耳欲聋的音乐和酒精让他血液重新沸腾起来，倦怠的细胞在慢慢充电。  
　　维吉尔没料到但丁会来这一招，暗骂自己失策，认真地考虑回去之后，把他关小黑屋的可能性。  
　　那群妖媚的女人黏上维吉尔就不放了。  
　　在他看来，她们只是散发着廉价香水味的巨型蛞蝓，丰满柔软的肉体贴上来的时候他只觉得恶心，恨不得马上回去用消毒水清洗自己。没有立刻推开她们，不过是不想引人注目，因为角落的一群高阶恶魔正看向这边，此刻也只能用她们做掩护了。  
　　该死的但丁！  
　　半推半就的，维吉尔被拉到吧台边上坐下。他看了看四周，恶魔的数量变多了，他又看了下表，凌晨一点，最后一个高峰期。  
　　维吉尔瞟了一眼楼上，他有一种把这里炸了的冲动。  
　　  
　　在熟悉的环境里，不知不觉就睡着了，醒来之后但丁感到不太对劲，维吉尔竟然到现在还没有上来发作，这太奇怪了。于是他丢下酒瓶，下了楼。  
　　维吉尔依旧被那群女人包围着，有说有笑的样子，但丁不禁想自己是不是想太多了，他也是个正常的成年人……呃，成年奈法利姆？这种应酬对他来说完全不算什么吧。  
　　发现他不仅没事还玩得很开心，但丁有点不高兴，歪了歪嘴走过去拨开那些黏在维吉尔身上的女人。  
　　“你玩得很开心嘛，你之前的样子都是装给我看的啊？”  
　　“哼哼，但丁你跑去哪了？”维吉尔哼笑着扭过头，手里还握着一绺女人的头发，“这种事情，怎么可能难得到我，你真以为我没~来~过~这种地方？”  
　　维吉尔笑得有点奇怪，整个人异常兴奋，举止轻浮，完全变了个人。  
　　“但丁，他真有意思，你以前怎么不早带他来？”连但丁也叫不上名字的脱衣舞娘靠在维吉尔肩上，涂着银色指甲油的手指在他的脸颊上滑过。  
　　“是啊，我们还以为你转性了呢，原来是傍了大款。”  
　　但丁无视了那些女人的存在，他捏着维吉尔的胳膊认真地问：“你还好吧？”  
　　“哼，哼哼，我？我很好啊，好得不能再好了。”维吉尔揽着南希的腰，说话音调上扬，手里举着还没喝完的酒。  
　　“操！”但丁小声地骂了一句，他转而揪住旁边一个女人的手，厉声问：“你们给他吃什么了？”  
　　“什么啊？”  
　　“说啊！”但丁大吼。  
　　“那么凶干嘛，不就是普通的‘糖’吗。”女人从但丁手里抽回胳膊，揉着被捏痛的地方说道。  
　　“你们给他吃了多少？”  
　　南希笑着比了个V的手势。  
　　“两粒？！”但丁感到血液一下子都涌到了头上，他粗暴地推开围着维吉尔的那些女人，“你们想弄死他啊！”  
　　被推开的女人们聚到一起，离但丁和维吉尔一米开外地看着他们，叽叽喳喳小声议论着两人的关系。  
　　“啊？但丁你干嘛？我没事~”维吉尔端着酒杯，眼睛直直地盯着浸在酒液里的冰块，“你要不要也来一杯？我请客。”  
　　“噢，拜托。”但丁既抓狂又无奈，他托着维吉尔脑袋，用手拍他的脸，“清醒一点，你不会被这种东西打败吧……”  
　　“啊？你说什么？大声点——”维吉尔笑着揽住但丁的腰，一把把他搂过来贴在自己身上，但丁往后仰头避开，嘴唇还是擦到了维吉尔的鼻子。维吉尔凑上去仔细地端详着眼前的人，他突然改口把但丁推开，“你，不是但丁……不是……但丁很可爱的……但丁……是我弟弟……哼嗯……”  
　　完了，这家伙开始出现幻觉了。  
　　但丁想仰头大叫，一拳打晕他也不能解决问题，环顾四周后走向吧台，在制冰机里舀了一大桶冰之后接满水，走回来一股脑倒在维吉尔身上，把他从头到脚淋了个透。  
　　但丁的举动引来了不少人的注目，湿淋淋的维吉尔晃了两下就要摔倒，但丁赶紧接住他，把他搬到角落放进沙发里。维吉尔靠在沙发上不停地咳嗽，他用手撑着头痛苦地喘息。  
　　“我的头，呃啊。”他抓住但丁的胳膊，努力捋顺呼吸后跟他说，“我，我好像中毒了。”  
　　“是啊，你是中毒了。我没想到那几个臭婊子为了诈你的钱，竟然偷偷在你酒里下药，我猜得没错的话是最近卖得最好的那种，简直嗨到爆。我再晚点下来，你大概就要爬到台子上去跳舞了。别说，我还挺期待的。”  
　　维吉尔苦笑。  
　　但丁轻轻地拍着维吉尔的背，不过这显然不能缓解他的痛苦，“我看她们就是看一粒不行才又放了一粒，你现在还能有点正常的意识就已经很了不起了。你怎么会这么容易就中招？”  
　　还不都是因为你。维吉尔长长地呼吸，他感觉到了四处投来的视线，“这里卖的摇头丸显然……不止是给人类吃的……呃，在被发现之前快带我走。”  
　　冰水带来的刺痛感像是无数细小的尖针扎着脑髓的表面，深处的麻痒让他恨不得立刻破开脑袋把大脑切碎。维吉尔摇摇晃晃地站起来，迈出去一步就倒在但丁了身上。  
　　但丁抱着维吉尔，他问：“你还能开车吗？”  
　　“你不会开车？”  
　　维吉尔睁大双眼不可置信地看着但丁。  
　　但丁耸了耸肩说：“我只会骑摩托车。”  
　　“……”  
　　天啊，维吉尔瞬间感觉内伤加重，他不得不捂住胸口来阻止自己吐血。还有什么惊喜在等着我？他忍不住想现在是不是直接死了会比较痛快。  
　　冰水带来的短暂清醒逐渐退去，他感到奇怪的感觉又涌上来，一切都变成了慢动作，背景音乐也缓慢得好像短路的唱片，吱吱呀呀。放眼望去，跟LIMBO毫无二致的舞池里几乎都是恶魔。  
　　“现在出去等于找死，得找个安全的地方让我休息一下。”  
　　但丁想了一下，说：“有了。”  
　　他架着维吉尔上了二楼，走进洗手间之后，把他放在休息区的沙发上坐好，出门去拉了一把椅子进来，把“清扫中”的牌子放在门外，再用椅子抵住门把手。  
　　“这里的话，人基本都在包厢和一楼，二楼洗手间很少有人来。”把一切做完的但丁坐到维吉尔身边，看着他强作清醒的样子心里还是有点愧疚。  
　　“……你做的得心应手啊，不是第一次了吧？”维吉尔用力地深呼吸，但是氧气并不能帮他恢复意识。  
　　“我可是出来混的，怎么逃跑哪里藏身我还是很清楚的，各处有各处的规则，掌握得好就不会送命。以前我也卖过那种东西，不过我从来不吃。”但丁轻描淡写地说着自己的犯罪事实，“不过比起你来我就差得远了，恐怖分子头目先生。”  
　　“哈哈。”维吉尔靠在沙发上虚弱地笑道。  
　　但丁从旁边的柜子上拿过一瓶水，拧开盖子凑到维吉尔嘴边喂他喝水，“这样拖到早上应该不成问题，没人会来查看。你什么都别管，睡几个小时，等药效过得差不多了我们就出去，我会一直在你旁边看着的。”  
　　“现在知道乖了？”维吉尔擦了擦从嘴角流下来的水，刘海遮住了视线本就模糊的眼睛，他看不清但丁的脸。  
　　“我向你保证过不会有事，弄成这样确实是我不对，所以我会尽量弥补的，不过作为交换……回去之后你不准拿这件事威胁我的自由。”  
　　这小子一点都不笨啊，还知道跟我讲条件。维吉尔看着他慢慢地眨了眨眼睛说，“好。”  
　　维吉尔清楚自己的状况并不是很好，那些摇头丸里有针对恶魔的成分，恶魔食用了也会像人类一样中毒，成瘾。TheOrder其实已经调查到这一点了，因此他更不能原谅自己的大意。自从找到但丁之后，维吉尔渐渐意识到自己的注意力被分散得厉害，完全不如以前专注了。  
　　但丁脱掉维吉尔湿透的外套，抽出他压在裤子里的衬衫，解开扣子敞开衣服，接着走到洗手池前，把擦手的小毛巾浸湿。冰凉的毛巾触碰到胸口的时候，维吉尔抖了一下，他无法对焦的视线落在认真替自己擦拭降温的但丁身上。  
　　“但丁。”他轻声叫了弟弟的名字，抓住了他拿着毛巾的手。  
　　“嗯？”  
　　夜总会洗手间的空气中漂浮着一股蜡烛香和微妙难以形容的香甜气味，眼前一片五彩斑斓的光斑，药物引起的频繁心动过速让维吉尔觉得心脏随时都会爆炸。  
　　“维吉尔？”但丁停下了手头的动作，发现他正盯着自己发愣，他用手在他眼前晃了晃，又叫了他一声，“哥？”  
　　“我……”  
　　维吉尔只说了一个字就停下了，他再次凑到但丁面前，他们靠得太近，鼻尖都要碰到一起。维吉尔带着浓郁威士忌气味的呼吸喷洒在但丁嘴唇上，他就那么呆呆地盯着他看，似乎是在思考接下来要说什么，只是主机的运算速度不太跟得上了。  
　　“什么都别想了，先睡觉。”但丁抓住他想把他按倒。  
　　“嘘，”维吉尔把手指放在嘴边做噤声状，接着捏住了但丁的下巴，“我有个秘密要告诉你。”  
　　“秘密？”但丁挑起一边的眉毛看着几乎黏上来的兄长，并没有推开他，“说来听听。”  
　　维吉尔轻啄了一下但丁的嘴唇，然后是嘴角，接着轻轻地擦过他的脸，磨蹭到他耳边，头贴着他，蹭了蹭他的脖子。  
　　好像抱着一只在撒娇的大型犬，但丁情不自禁地揉了揉维吉尔的头发。  
　　“我硬了。”维吉尔把嘴唇贴在但丁脖子上慢腾腾地说。  
　　但丁噗嗤一声差点笑出来，他努力把表情绷回去，“所以，你现在是打算对你弟弟耍流氓吗？”  
　　“你说了要负责的。”维吉尔的手已经伸进但丁的衣服里沿着他的腰线抚摸，他开始后悔给他穿这么难脱的衣服。  
　　“我只是说补偿……啊算了，你确定要我来负这个‘责’？这里可是夜总会，我可以下去帮你叫几个妞，你喜欢胸大的还是胸小……”  
　　维吉尔毫不犹豫地吻住但丁，把舌头伸进他的嘴里，卷住他聒噪的舌头。  
　　维吉尔的嘴唇很软，吻起来刚刚好，他吻得那么急切让但丁的嘴角不自觉上扬。带着酒味的呼吸令但丁眩晕，自己身体上的变化让他不禁要怀疑那些迷幻药的成分还残留在维吉尔的嘴里。他回应维吉尔的吻，舌头摆脱纠缠，主动舔过他的齿龈，舌尖掠过上颚的时候，维吉尔突然推开了他。  
　　“但丁，你最好别待在这里……”维吉尔摇了摇头，带着颤音的深呼吸听起来异常性感，他闭上眼睛别开头，把手按在但丁胸口。  
　　“哇~~哦，竟然还有理智，厉害啊。”但丁啪啪啪拍手鼓掌。  
　　听到但丁的话，维吉尔咬了下嘴唇。他渴得厉害，喉咙发痒，看了一眼但丁的嘴唇又立刻移开视线。  
　　但丁单膝跪到沙发上，膝盖落在维吉尔分开的腿间，恶意地顶住他已经硬起来的地方。他反过来捏住维吉尔的下巴，拇指抚摸他的嘴唇，然后亲了他一口。  
　　“不过这样才好玩。”  
　　“但丁！”  
　　“小声一点，如果你不想引来保安或者恶魔的话。”但丁坏笑着说。  
　　他把维吉尔的手臂拉开，按在沙发靠背上，整个人压上去，舔了舔他的喉结，咬住他的下巴，“刚刚还亲我亲得那么起劲，怎么又不承认了呢，在害羞吗？其实你可以直接跟我说‘但丁，我要上你。’‘但丁，我要操你的屁股。’‘但丁，来吸我的屌。’……”  
　　“够了！”维吉尔想挣脱但丁的压制，但面对早有准备的但丁，他没能成功。  
　　“你知道吗，你这点真的特别不可爱。”  
　　但丁堵住那张言不由衷的嘴，有点儿生气地咬他的嘴唇，咬得他因为疼痛被迫松开齿关。  
　　他们吻得气喘吁吁，但丁张开的双臂都感到酸痛了才放开维吉尔，他捧着他的脸，认真地看着他的眼睛。  
　　“是不是真的想要我？”但丁低声问。  
　　维吉尔被吻得有些缺氧，他的理智在药物和但丁的双重作用下几近崩毁。他半闭着眼，朦胧地看着但丁，手抚上他的脸颊，他感到他在自己的手心里蹭了蹭，然后亲吻了自己的手心。  
　　根本找不到理由拒绝，到底又为什么要违背自己的心呢。  
　　“嗯。”维吉尔回吻他。  
　　但丁的嘴唇落在维吉尔敞开的胸口，有些粗糙的手掌抚摸他滚烫的身体。  
　　维吉尔感觉他在咬自己，那种像是要在自己身上留下什么印记般的力道，疼痛让身体里的火烧得更加凶猛热烈。  
　　亲吻移动到腹部的时候，维吉尔扭了一下，但丁掐了他一把，听到抽气声后抬头，对上有些生气却充满情欲的眼睛。原来敏感带在这里。但丁低下头沿着侧腰绷紧的肌肉线条舔过去，身下的人马上弓起腰颤抖起来，鼻子里发出舒服的哼哼。  
　　但丁解开维吉尔的皮带扣，有些潮湿的裤子不那么好脱，他只好褪下一点就扯开他的内裤。维吉尔的阴茎就这样露出来，真的硬得厉害，摆脱束缚后就整个高高翘起。看着就够难受的，这要是不解决，还真是个问题。  
　　但丁舔了舔嘴唇，用唾液打湿，然后跪到地上，低头将肿胀的肉棒含进嘴里。  
　　本就高负荷运转中的心脏像是被重击了一样，但丁温暖的口腔让维吉尔有一瞬间的失神。  
　　阴茎在但丁的舔弄下胀得更大了，他不得不一点点将它吐出来，最后只能含着饱满鼓胀的龟头。唾液顺着阴茎往下流，整个柱身连同下面的囊袋都变得滑腻腻的。  
　　但丁用手背擦了擦下巴站起来脱衣服，维吉尔斜靠在沙发上看着他一件件脱掉身上的衣物，光裸性感的肉体一点点出现在眼前。维吉尔感到热血上涌，脑袋发胀，他很想站起来把但丁压倒在沙发上，直接插进他的身体把他操到哭出来。但混乱不堪的大脑下达的指令到达四肢时，但丁已经跨坐到了他的身上。  
　　维吉尔湿漉漉的阴茎正好被压在但丁胯下，和他的撞在一起。看到维吉尔有点纠结又痛苦的表情，但丁忍不住又凑上去亲了亲他。维吉尔卷住他的舌头就不让他离开，但丁只好发出一些细小的声音来抗议。  
　　但丁把食指和中指放进维吉尔嘴里。  
　　“帮我舔。”  
　　维吉尔顺从地用舌头裹住它们，仔细地舔湿。但丁对上他的眼神，看着他半睁的眼睛对着自己缓缓地眨了眨。  
　　心跳突然慢了半拍。  
　　但丁立刻从维吉尔嘴里抽出手指，带出的唾液晶莹地挂在他的嘴角。他慢慢地呼气，把手指刺进自己的身体，小心地扩张。  
　　维吉尔扶着但丁的腿，但丁同样也硬起来的阴茎抵在维吉尔胸口，龟头随着他的动作在维吉尔的皮肤上摩擦。维吉尔不知道自己的表情有多糟糕，但但丁的表情让他相信自己一定更加不知廉耻。  
　　这样糟糕的状况，谁都没有太多耐心，大致地做了扩张后，但丁抽出手指，他左手扶着那根在他身下期待已久的东西，小心翼翼地坐下去。  
　　润滑自然是不够的，吞入的过程十分吃力，插到一半但丁就开始骂脏话了。  
　　维吉尔突然站了起来，他紧紧抱着但丁将他翻过来压在沙发上，两人连在一起的地方因为夹得很紧并未分开。  
　　但丁大睁着眼睛，还没从突如其来的变故中回神就被欺上身来的身体盖住，被吻堵上了嘴。  
　　维吉尔猛地挺腰，剩下的一半也全都插了进去。  
　　但丁疼得直抖，他的牙齿磕到了维吉尔的，维吉尔保持着这个姿势温柔地吻他。  
　　吻了好一会儿才放开，“对不起，我忍不住了。”他望着但丁，用手指抹去他眼睛里流出来的咸味液体。  
　　但丁咬住兄长的手，手攀上他的背，隔着湿掉的衬衫滑过他下凹的背沟，抓住他的屁股。  
　　“放心好了，我不会坏掉的。”但丁含着维吉尔的拇指，用舌头把它舔得湿漉漉的，他暧昧地说，“接下来不用我教你怎么做吧？哥哥。”  
　　他满意地听到了理智碎裂的声音。  
　　  
　　但丁跪在沙发上，高高翘起屁股，被又硬又粗的东西插得死去活来，前面刚射过的阴茎还不停晃动，龟头上的小眼不断地滴落着精液。  
　　这不对！沉醉其中的怎么他妈的变成了我？但丁想纠正这‘错误’，但他无法转身，那个人紧紧地抱着他，用力操他，亲吻他的背，用舌头舔他背上的图腾，用低沉沙哑的声音呼唤他的名字，照顾到了每一个敏感点，是个完美合格的情人。  
　　但丁爽得只剩下叫的力气了。  
　　维吉尔用力顶到底，把但丁拉起来靠在自己怀里，手指在他吞咽的喉间抚摸，另一只手扣着他有点软掉的阴茎，一边套弄一边用指腹摩擦前端。  
　　“我想射了，但是你好像还没玩够？”维吉尔咬着但丁的耳垂说。  
　　听着声音里戏谑的口气，但丁不禁怀疑这家伙刚才的小白兔模样全是装出来的假象，还是到了床上裤子一脱就会暴露恶魔的本质？  
　　虽然有点不甘心，不过但丁还是说：“本来就是帮你解决问题，不用管我。”  
　　他听到维吉尔笑了。  
　　“我也觉得，留点遗憾会更好。”维吉尔扳过但丁的脸，亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　维吉尔贴心地没有射在里面，但丁的两条腿几乎已经没有力气合上了，他休息了好久才有力气站起来清理自己。  
　　但丁用纸巾擦了擦身上的精液，丢进马桶冲掉。  
　　他从隔间出来的时候，维吉尔已经倒在沙发上睡着了。他靠在扶手上，凌乱的刘海都垂下来，闭着眼浅浅的呼吸，一副人畜无害的模样，又变回骗人的小白兔了。加上那皱巴巴的衬衫和胸前斑驳的吻痕，明明施暴者是对方，但丁自己却有种罪恶感。  
　　但丁叹了口气，捡起扔在地上的裤子穿好，他把维吉尔的衬衫脱掉，给他换了个比较舒服的姿势让他枕着自己的腿，盖上外套看了看时间，离天亮还有几个小时。  
　　无事可做，他低头看着维吉尔，又揉了揉他的头发。维吉尔翻了个身，鼻尖擦到了但丁的肚子，温热的呼吸喷洒在皮肤表面弄得但丁痒痒的。他去牵他的手，然后就被抓住了，紧紧的不放开。  
　　但丁回握住他。  
　　  
　　有遗憾才会有下一次，可是我现在就已经开始期待了怎么办？


End file.
